The Girl With The Dark Hair
by maniicFuzz
Summary: Tash learns that although perfection is with-in reach--it usually isn't worth reaching for.


Her dark hair fell across her face; shielding her from the past which she was leaving behind.

"Tash, please no! Don't leave me! I love you!"

Fletch had been a good boyfriend to this young woman known as Tash. But she knew that he wasn't perfect. His hair was a tragedy, his style was dated, and his manners left much to be desired. Yes, Tash had come to the realisation that he didn't _love _her, and that she didn't _love_ him.

As she swept her hair from her face she stared out at the moving scenery and felt the rock of the train. One small sparkling tear rolled down her delicate pink cheek as she slowly returned her gaze to the ticket with-in her hand.

_~Destination London~_

_~~~x~~~_

White light bounced across the walls to brighten the slightly bigger than double bedroom; illuminating the clothes strewn across the floor and the books squashed beside the bed. The distinguishable flapping of pigeons was a faint sound only to be interrupted by the definitive beeping of a bedside alarm. Tash stumbled out of bed. She let her lungs inhale the 'new' London air and she knew that today was going to be great. Upon her wall hung a large white calender. On that day's date in particular there was a large message written in bright red marker;

_McFly Concert Today!!!!!_

_~x~_

_Danny!!!_

Was the shouts of each young girl as the star came on stage. Each exclamation mark could be strongly heard in the earnest of the girl's voices. Tash's own scream was easily overpowered by the heavy crowd yet her eyes never left the young man named Danny. His hair curled and would have felt soft and delicate when slowly running your fingers into it. The colour was brown. But not a vague common type of brown, it glistened and shimmered in the sunlight. Electric blue eyes mesmerized all and below those were his soft pink lips. The delicate contours of them would feel sensational if run against your own. Continuing with the young man you would have noticed his calm casual clothing which would have made anyone feel comfortable in his presence. Everything underneath the clothing was also apparent. The gentle curves of his moderately trained muscles rubbed against his clothing; so that the contours and outlines of them could be seen. And so that you could imagine how it would feel to slowly rub against them. Tash also made these observations, apart from the clothing. She was adamantly trying to imagine Danny with-out that part of his appearance; not that she'd tell many others about her thoughts.

~x~

The concert had been exhausting yet brilliant. Tash had loved it. As she left the field she realised that the whole of McFly were going past. Although they were behind a barrier. Nevertheless the screams of young girls and mature women drowned the skies. Tash ran to the barrier to see each of them; Tom, Harry, Dougie, _Danny_; walking past with their bodyguards. Tash shrieked in unison with the other dazzled girls.

''Danny, I love you! Please wear this bracelet I made! Please! Your so great! I love you so..."

The noise engulfed the rest of Tash's desperate attempt. Danny turned, he had heard her full-hearted speech. Tash knew this was her chance and aimed the bracelet over the barrier—it dropped to the ground. Danny bent down and retrieved the piece of jewellery and then slipped it on his wrist. He aimed a smile in Tash's direction. She too smiled. And she kept smiling through the other girls glares of envy. This was because Tash had written her mobile number on the inside of the bracelet, and because she did believe in miracles.

~x~

_'Baby the harder you work the further you get with me...'_

One of her favourite songs began to play; the mobile phone was ringing. Tash jumped up to the phone. Her immediate thought was that it would be that man who she had so many times wondered what it would be like to spend the rest of her life with. She lifted the phone and instantly answered it.

"Hello, the reason we are calling you is because we know that we can offer you..." said an automated voice which was promptly cut off by the phone being harshly slammed down.

Tash slumped back into her sofa. She wondered what ever made her think that someone like Danny would ever even bother calling her. She wondered whether there was something wrong with her that made her undesirable. She wondered how she could have been so stupid. Our dark haired woman would have continued to wonder and crush her self-esteem would it not have been for the sound of a certain song.

_'Baby the harder you work the further you get with me, with me...'_

The phone was ringing for the second time. Tash unwillingly edged towards the phone and pressed the button to answer the call. She had already lost hope that it could be Danny.

"Umm. Hey. Is this the girl who gave me that bracelet?", asked a smooth sensual voice.

Tash took a moment to recover from the shock of this. A simple gasp escaped from her.

"Hello?", asked that same voice again.

"Uh, uh, yes, I'm the bracelet, I mean the girl. I'm the girl who gave you the bracelet. I'm Tash! You rang!", answered Tash who spluttered on every other word.

"Yeah well I was wondering if you wanted it back?", Tash wasn't getting bored of this voice.

"Umm, yeh, I mean no. No, you keep it.", once again spluttering.

"Oh, well I was hoping to give it back to you, maybe over dinner?"

"Huh, really?", her eyes stared in earnest at the phone. Predictably the phone didn't do much.

"Yeah, how about that restaurant on Soho Street with all the red roses? If you know where I'm talking about?"

"Ye-yeah. I do."

"Tomorrow, 8pm, I'll see you there"

For the second time Tash lost her voice and all that came was a gasp. The phone beeped to signify the end of the call.

~x~

Our dark haired friend gazed into the mirror. Her hair had turned out just as she wanted. She would describe it as being squiggly hair but it surely had a more professional name which Tash didn't care for. Tash began to apply her cosmetics. Eyeliner, mascara, lip-gloss, and all the other pieces of make-up which supposedly improved the female face. She felt better. She felt somewhat improved, if only slightly. Tash didn't care whether Danny _liked_ her for herself or for her looks, it didn't matter. A smile spread across her face. She rose and drifted towards the wardrobe; the next hour was spent styling, improving, and changing multiple outfits.

~x~

Black skies were scattered with bright sparkles. A young woman was walking down the street towards the restaurant surrounded by roses. Her deep hair fell in a mixture of tight waves. Not messy, but natural looking. Her eyes were framed with darkened eyelashes and midnight purple shaded eyelids. Her soft pink lips looked small and delicate between the slightly rosy cheeks. Her dress complimented the night-time sky. The black silk contoured her enticing curves. Purple sequins swirled around the frock; twinkling as vividly as the stars above. The sleek silk cut off just below the knee so naturally smooth legs could make an appearance before shimmering black heels became the main focus. Tash confidently strolled past the roses and into the restaurant.

Danny sat at a small table. The plastic bracelet was placed in the middle along with a lighted candle and a single black rose. He turned as Tash entered. He gestured a smile towards her. His white teeth looked amazing under the soft lighting. His relaxed hair looked glorious under the soft lighting. His toned body looked exquisite under the soft lighting. He looked beautiful—perfect. Yes, Tash believed he was perfect.

She sat in the chair opposite this 'perfect' man. And she smiled, and he smiled—crookedly.

"Hi", said Tash sounding as if she were asking a far-fetched question.

"Hey, here's your bracelet Tash", he was calm. His large hand slid the bracelet across the table.

"Yeah thanks. Your so amazing Danny. I never thought this would happen", Tash still found it hard to talk without spluttering.

"Well, I've always got time for people. Especially important people such as you. You do know you're important, don't you?", his voice was like cream. It flowed so smoothly and in such a velvety tone.

Tash began to hyperventilate "Uh uh huh, thank you. Your great too. I'm not important, not like you. Your great, your amazing, perfect",

The candle flickered and violinists could be heard faintly from the other side of the restaurant. The music was sensual. It made you want to dance and embrace and love. Danny leant across the table and hovered above Tash's face. His breath touched her and she could feel his musky smell encircling her senses. She looked up from her heavy lashes as Danny whispered,

"Tash, I wouldn't say I'm... perfect. But Tash, you look amazing. And you are important, you're important to me, so very important.", his eyes connected with hers as the words streamed from his mouth.

Tash lifted her head and pressed her glossy lips against Danny's. She thrust them further into his pink lips. A small rhythmic pattern emerged as her and his lips danced in a vigorous yet natural ritual. She could taste the subtle musk. He could taste the sweet gloss. It felt sensational. Finally, they unwillingly pulled away from each other.

"Oh my god. That was brilliant. Danny, Danny I love you. I want to be with you forever.", Tash gazed into Danny's eyes searching for a response.

"Forever?", Danny's crooked smile no longer seemed attractive. He was uncertain—confused.

"Yes, I'll love you forever. For the rest of my life", her voice was soft and as sweet as possible.

"No.", His eyes stared straight ahead, his smiled had faded, and his voice was cold and uncaring. Could this 'perfect' man be flawed?

"Wha...", Tash was hoping there was nothing wrong. She was interrupted.

"No",

"Bu...!?", Once again she was interrupted.

"No, I've got to go. I didn't mean what I said. I'm sorta sorry. Um, yeah, bye", Danny's expression stayed as marble as he walked out of the restaurant. Not looking back, not once.

As a final desperate attempt Tash screamed, "Danny, please no! Don't leave me! I love you!", inevitably it didn't work.

Tash rose from her seat. Her expression matched the one of Danny's as he'd left. She wasn't going to break down in public. She retrieved the bracelet, stepped out of the restaurant, and threw it as far as possible; she barricaded her tears. Tash kept her weak defences held high all the way back to her apartment.

~x~

Her sobbing was faint. The black silk shook as her body shivered. The sequins mirrored the eerie yet intriguing luminescence of the moon. The moonlight which fell upon her pale face created a glowing radiance. Her mascara had run down the side of the cheek and upon her lips. Lips which still retained their glossy appearance. She dropped her head so that her tangled distressed hair could hide her face.

There was a knock on the door. Tash kept silent. The knock continued. Tash kept silent. The door was opened by an unknown person. Light from the outside hallway flooded the room and all that Tash could perceive was the dark outline of a young man.

"You're beautiful", his voice sounded familiar yet he still remained where his features couldn't be detected.

Tash slightly raised her head.

"I love you", the words sounded real. They sounded as if he meant it. However Tash had lost hope, she believed that no-one could love her.

The unidentified man stepped out of the fluorescent light. Tash raised her head a little more and his face caught her eye. It was Fletch. Her mouth formed a small 'o' as to exclaim her astonishment.

"I Love You", Fletch pronounced each word perfectly. The words circled around Tash's mind, destroying all other worries.

Tash lifted her head to look at him. To see if this was real. Yes, it was Fletch. He still wasn't perfect. His hair was still a tragedy, his style was still dated, and his manners still left much to be desired. {_Walking into people's apartments without invitation wasn't good mannered}_

And yes, Tash had come to the new realisation that he did _love _her, and that she really did _love_ him.

He smiled.

She swept her hair from her face and stared into Fletch's deep chocolate eyes; one small sparkling tear emerged from her own.

And she smiled.

_~~Dedicated to my amazing friend Tash~~_

_~~x~~_


End file.
